


Home

by Ethereal_Wishes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7496511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereal_Wishes/pseuds/Ethereal_Wishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle comforts Rumple after  a PTSD attack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Home

"NO! STOP! I WON'T LET YOU TAKE THEM!" Rumplestiltskin muttered and thrashed in his sleep. Belle who was a light sleeper, immediately roused from her slumber. She turned on the bedside lamp and jumped out of bed.

"NO ZELENA! STOP!" he moaned in his sleep, hot tears cascading down his cheeks. Belle knew that when he had a nightmare that she had to be very careful how she handled him. She walked to the side of the bed and touched his shoulder calmly. He was mumbling incoherently now and crying softly.

"Rumple..." Belle said gently trying to coax him awake. She stepped back when his eyes flew open. He stared at her for a almost an entire minute before he spoke.

"Belle I-I-I'm sorry..." he stammered withdrawing into himself on the bed. "I was dreaming again wasn't I?" he inquired giving her a glassy look.

"Yes love...You were having a nightmare." she crooned, reaching out to him. He flinched when she touched him and it hurt her to think that human contact had become nearly obtrusive to him. She blamed herself for abandoning him when he needed her the most. It had been exactly two weeks since he'd pulled Excalibur from the stone and been freed from Emma's clutches. The Dark Swan hadn't been around much and for that Belle was grateful.

"I'm sorry...Please don't climb back into bed...I-" he stammered, looking down shamefully. 

"What's wrong Rumple?" she inquired, reaching over to touch the sheets. She pulled her hand back after feeling the damp linens.

"I'm pathetic." he mumbled, placing his head in his hands.

"No you're not...You've been through so much Rumple and losing control of your bodily functions because you had a nightmare is nothing to be ashamed of." she reassured him reaching out to touch his brow lovingly.

"What kind of hero am I? I'll tell you what kind! The most pathetic one in Storybrooke!" he snarled, kicking the comforter off the bed.

"Hey! Enough of the demeaning remarks! You're the best type of hero I know...You know what kind of hero that is?" she remarked climbing back into bed despite the wet sheets.

"Belle don't! You'll get-" but she stopped him, placing a finger to his lips.

"We'll deal with the mess in a minute but for now I think it's far more important that you realize what type of hero you are." she whispered, tracing her finger down his jawline.

"What kind of hero am I Belle?" he inquired gazing into her blue depths like a parched man for water.

"You're my hero, Rumple. You always have been." she smiled, cupping his face in her hands lovingly. He shuddered when she traced his ruddy cheeks with the pads of her thumbs.

"Belle..." he uttered her name reverently like a sacred prayer on his lips.

"Let's get you cleaned up and then how about I read to you before going back to sleep?" she suggested with a brilliant smile blooming on her lips.

"Yes, please." he obliged. She took his hand climbing out of bed. He watched her yank the sheets off the bed and throw them into a laundry basket sitting nearby. "I'll put on new sheets in a little bit but first I think we should clean up." she said smiling warmly. She took his hand leading him to one of the many expansive bathrooms the mansion held. He watched as she turned on the water and dump soothing lavender bath salts into the tub. The fragrance of them mixed with the steaming hot water assaulted his senses putting him at ease.

"Belle I-" he swallowed hard as he watched her shimmy out her nightgown and cast it to the floor. His eyes lingered on her soft curves and all he wanted to do was run his hands over them. He felt the blood rush to his groin. He groaned inwardly when she slipped out of her underwear. 

She held them up with one finger before turning toward him, "Won't you be joining me Rumple?' she inquired with a sensual gleam in her eye.

"Of course." he nodded averting his gaze shyly Though he'd seen her bare so many times before it felt like he was seeing her in a different light. He wasn't the Dark One anymore and it felt like he was seeing her all over again for the first time. He freed himself of his clothing allowing his eyes to roam freely over her immaculate form. When he looked at her, he felt disgusted with himself. He was scarred and ugly but when he looked into her eyes all of his insecurity melted away as she held out her arms invitingly.

"Come here my love..." she commanded, reaching for his hand. He entwined his fingers with hers as she helped him into the tub. The bathtub was complimentary for two people as he settled down beside her. He sighed pleasantly, sinking into the warm water.

"Does your ankle hurt?" Belle inquired, touching his stiff calf lightly.

He winced slightly from her touch. "A bit but you don't need to bother yourself with it." he assured her pulling it away.

"It's no bother now let me massage it." she insisted, reaching for his leg again. He compliantly laid it across her lap, placing his back against a warm jet. He stifled a moan as her nimble fingers began to work the knots out of his strained ligament.

"Does that feel good?" she inquired, continuing to massage the sore muscle.

"Of course it does, but I don't want you to feel obligated to-" but she shushed him by placing a pruning finger against his lips.

"I don't feel obligated to do anything my love. I do it because I love you, and I want to. You have no reason to feel ashamed of your impairment. It's a part of you, and I love it just as much as I love everything else about you." she assured him.

"Oh Belle..." he sighed pulling her against him. She cupped his face in her hands, straddling him. He gasped when she joined herself with him. She kissed him lovingly, pouring every ounce of devotion into the kiss.

"I will never understand why you continue to stand by my side." he muttered between kisses.

"Because your heart is true, and I love you, every part of you, even the ones you loathe about yourself." she breathed into his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her, moaning against her skin when he made his release. They held onto each other a long time, thankful to be back in each others arms. When the water began to turn cold, Belle got out of the tub and grabbed a fluffy robe for each of them. They both dried off and found themselves in the library on the loveseat, basking in front of the hearth. Rumplestiltskin sighed happily, letting his wife read to him, soothing his nerves and for a moment he forgot about everything threatening to tear them apart because he was finally home. He knew that no matter where life took them that as long as Belle was by his side that he would always be home.


End file.
